Heretic
by King Sephiroth
Summary: They say that Omega transformed into a monsterous being after banishment. But why was he banished? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea a while ago, and never got to writing it. But, my writing spirit is back, so I figured, why not! This is sort of experimental, so if you review because you don't like it, be gentle. But review, one way or another, please?

* * *

"Banish him! He's a lunatic!"

"Kill him!"

"Heretic!"

"Burn that disgusting piece of filth!"

He bowed his head, bloodied and beaten, letting the insults penetrate his already bleeding mind. Thousands of people hated him. His captors held him tightly, and he starred at the ground.

"Silence! Let him defend himself!"

He looked up to see who his sole defender was. He saw his only remaining friend.

"D…Delta. Thank you."

Delta smiled weakly at his broken friend.

"Anything for a friend."

"You realize that these people don't care about my side of this story, don't you Delta?"

"That's nonsense. Everyone deserves a fair trial."

"Not me…I'm naught but a heretic to these people. A lunatic. A pariah. They're going to kill me."

The crowd cheered at this. They wanted blood, and he knew that. And he thought Delta would too, and perhaps he did, and didn't want to believe it…

"Silence!"

He grimaced. King Azrath now spoke. That meant that his make-believe trial was over, and he would die. His good eye filled with tears, the other too bruised and swollen to function. All he had wanted was to expose the truth. The people deserved to know. They _needed_ to know.

Azrath turned to him.

"Do you realize the extend of your crimes?"

He scoffed.

"The only crime I have committed is wanting to allow peace to reign supreme." he said.

Azrath chuckled.

"I rather like your spunk, heretic. Brave and defiant right up to the very end," he said, turning toward the crowd, "What do you wish for me to do to this man?"

The crowd roared in an almost collective "kill him". Delta growled.

"You people are nothing but cowards! You aren't willing to except the truth! You ignorant pigs! Azrath, you fool! He's trying to help! You're only killing more people in killing him! He can-"

He coughed. Azrath had ordered him to be silenced, permanently. One of his guards had stabbed him in the neck. Delta reached for the blade slowly, and dropped.

"Delta! No!"

Azrath turned on his prisoner, who had caught a second wind, and was trying to escape from the men holding him.

"Hmph." he turned back to the crowd. "Killing this man would be a favor." he declared, turning back to his prisoner. He raised his palm.

"Heretic Omega! For crimes against Yevon that are deemed unforgivable, I do hereby sentence you to be banished! There is an island with a natural dungeon off the coast. You shall spent eternity there, wallowing in misery."

Omega's eyes widened. He broke free of his captors, and ran toward Azrath.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" he cried. Azrath smirked, and Omega began to glow.

"Be gone."

Omega disappeared, inches away from the King.

"Omega, the Heretic. He who tried to expose Yevon."

* * *

So, anyone wanna hear the life story of Omega? Please, review!


	2. Enigma

Omega fell to his knees. It was all pointless. He knelt to the woman in front of him, wishing that she didn't exist. That her lie was never fabricated. Everything he'd ever been taught, everything he believed, everything he had known to be true…was a lie. Summoners had no effect on Sin. None.

"Come now, Omega. Stand. Your friends have served a great purpose."

Yunalesca. She was the reason all of this had happened. She was solely responsible. Because of her…Beta…Gamma…

"Gamma and Beta have defeated Sin for at least a decade. Spira may live in peace."

Omega stood. He had been one of High Summoner Gamma's three Guardians; Beta, Delta, and himself. Through many weeks of blood and sweat, they had reached Zanarkand. However, Delta had been defeated by the Sanctuary Keeper on Gagazet. He was Omega's best friend.

When they reached Yunalesca, they defeated the Spectral Keeper and moved on. However, the Aeon chamber was empty when they arrived.

"Hey, what the hell?" Omega barked.

"It's empty! What gives?" Beta inquired noisily.

"There's another room. Let's check it out." Gamma said. The group moved on.

When they entered, they met Yunalesca. After brief introductions, she told them of there new struggle to come.

"As you have noticed," she said, "this temple has no Aeon."

"Yeah we noticed!" Omega said hotly, "What's your story, chick?"

"Omega, show some respect." Gamma said, then bowed, doing the Yevon prayer gesture. "Please, Lady Yunalesca, explain why there is no Aeon."

The story of Yunalesca's past summoning against Sin and the absence of the Aeon was explained. After it sunk in, the first to speak was Omega. And he was none too pleased.

"What in the hell? Yevon is nothing but a lie?" he said, red in the face.

"Omega, temper!" Gamma said, though he was quite obviously angry as well. To Yunaslesca he said "So…I must choose which of my friends dies to…_temporarily_ rid Spira of Sin?"

"Yes, Gamma. But in the years that he is gone, think of what destruction it could cause. Think of the lives you will save."

"She's right." Beta said. "I volunteer to be the Aeon."

"Thank you, Beta." Gamma said.

"I…you guys are more noble than I am." Omega said. "I was voting to kill Yunalesca."

"Omega!" Gamma yelled. "Lady Yunalesca, I apologize for Omega's behavior. He-"

"Do not worry, he's not the first." Yunalesca said, the turned. "Follow me."

And so, he was now standing before Yunalesca, rage and sadness easily seen on his face. He had told Gamma and Beta that he was okay with there behavior, but he wasn't. He now wanted to kill the First Lady of Yevon even more. He reached behind him, where his hook-like swords where attached; the small of his back, with gold chains going up his chest. He held them tightly in his hands, and growled at Yunalesca.

"I…you…" he was at a loss for words. He three best friends were dead because of this woman. "You deserve worse than the pits of hell!"

He charged at Yunalesca, emitting a battle cry like a crazed fiend. When he reached her, he swung his blades at her head, but she moved and waved her hand at him, and he took a psychic blow to the stomach, causing him to break through the wall and fly out of the room. He landed and hit his head on a rock, promptly knocking him unconscious.

Yunalesca was moving in for the kill. She raised her hand, and a psychic blade formed around it. When she was twenty-five feet from his, a black shape appeared, and snatched Omega's body, then jumped to a banister nearby. When Yunalesca got a closer look at it, she realized it was a man in a black coat that reached his ankles, opened down the front to reveal black pants and boots, and a black shirt with a gold Yevon symbol engraved on it, and black bandages wrapped around his head, leaving only his right silver eye exposed. While holding Omega, he said:

"Really, Lady Yunalesca. Attacking an unconscious man?" his voice was deep, and seemed to echo slightly, as if two people where saying the same thing at the same time.

"I'm ashamed of you." he said.

Yunalesca dropped her arm and turned to face him.

"Really? And who are you to be ashamed of me?"

The man laughed.

"If you're asking for a name, a suppose the blunt truth is, I don't have one. If you must call me something, call me Enigma."

"Well, Enigma, what business is it of yours to decide I can not kill this man?"

"I haven't any authority over anyone, Yunalesca. But I do know what's right and what isn't. Omega has a greater purpose to serve in this life. It won't do the world much good if he is in the Farplane, or worse, a fiend."

Yunalesca was growing visibly tired of the conversation, and she decided to verbalize it.

"Enigma, his purpose does not concern me, even slightly. Nothing is stopping me from killing both of you."

And with that, she held up her palm, and fired a blast of energy at the duo. But before it hit them, Enigma jumped out of the way, and disappeared.

* * *

Well, that's chapter two. Again, please leave a review! 


End file.
